1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module, and more particularly to a battery module beneficial for thermal conducting.
2. The Related Art
Battery modules are widely used in kinds of the electrical products. It is an important device as a power supply suitable for such electrical products. When the battery module is overloaded, the battery module is usually overheated and easily damaged, even leading to exploding seriously.
The common battery module is composed of a battery case and a plurality of the batteries. A thermal energy created by the batteries has to emit out of the battery module by a substance of atmosphere filled in the battery case and batteries. Sometimes, the battery case often defines a plurality of holes to enhance thermal conducting rate, but it is not a desirable way to raise the thermal conducting rate effectively by the atmosphere.